


Fée Papiyon: Part One

by AkumaMatata



Series: Fée Papiyon [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire-centric, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lovesquare, Second-Hand Embarrassment, alternative universe - alya has the butterfly miraculous, episode by episode chapters, in the beginning its gonna be fun but later down the line it's gonna get heavy, just...more in the background, the love square is still there, there's a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaMatata/pseuds/AkumaMatata
Summary: Alya is a girl who is obsessed with superhero comics, fighting for fairness, and standing up to bullies, which has gotten her into trouble in the past. However, this is a fresh start. She is starting her first day at a new school with a newfound power she is eager to test out... she hopes to make a good first impression.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle
Series: Fée Papiyon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854286
Kudos: 2





	Fée Papiyon: Part One

**Chapter 1: Stoneheart (Villain or Hero?)**

  
  


"Alright, lazy bum!" Nora's voice rumbled through their bedroom door. "You better be up by now- we're leaving in less than 15 minutes!"

Alya had been up, but she had stayed in bed, not even bothering to put on her glasses yet while she stared at the ceiling. She was a little surprised Nora didn't drag her out by the ankles but this was a different kind of first day. They had moved to Paris only a couple of years ago so today was not a first day for Nora, or her younger twin sisters Etta and Ella. Alya, however, was starting at a new school… again. She hoped this time her history of getting kicked out would not get gossiped around by the teachers or leaked to the students but she was ready if it did. It always did, anyway.

This first day was going to be different, though. This time, she had a secret weapon-- well, a secret superpower. Avoiding the risk of Nora busting down the door again, she got dressed up and locked herself in the bathroom with the few minutes she had left.

"Nooroo, you can come out now," she whispered.

"Are you ready for your first day, Master?" the tiny magical floating creature asked as it flew out of her pocket to face her.

"You got to quit calling me that, Nooroo. I'm not your Master, we're a team, remember?"

"I've already told you, I'm not a bird, I'm a kwami, a magical-"

"Batman and Robin was just an example, I could give you like, a hundred other examples but that's beside the point."

Alya pushed her glasses back closer to her face and then looked at herself in the mirror as she started to brush her teeth. Nooroo looked nervous and possibly a little hurt. After spitting, she touched the brooch she had attached to a thin chain so she could wear it like a necklace. Not only while wearing it could she sense other human feelings, she could sense Nooroo's as well. The necklace felt a little bit heavier the moment she first realized it.

"I'm sorry Nooroo, I'm not upset with you. I need you to know that. Do you know that?"

The timid creature fluttered around her and then landed in the palm of her hand. He held onto her thumb. "This is your first day at a new school and you feel a little scared. I need to warn you though, wearing the Butterfly Miraculous might overwhelm you. You'll be able to sense anyone and even everyone's emotions and on the first day back at school everyone's emotions will probably be a little more intense than usual."

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to debate. Nooroo was right that she did feel a little scared, but that was normal. Of course she was a little scared. What if this school kicked her out as well? What if she failed to make any real friends? She had little trouble making friends at her old school, but not friends that lasted. By the end of each summer after she was kicked out or asked to leave, they would lose touch.

At least with Nooroo she will be able to anticipate people's actions by sensing their emotions, and maybe even helping them with the power she could share. She admittedly was rather disappointed at first when she found out the superpower bestowed with Nooroo was the ability to give other people temporary superpowers and the only thing she would gain is being emotionally telepathic. Not even Majestia, her favorite superhero of all time, could have prepared her for this. It could have been invisibility, or time travel, or even flying! Out of all of the superpowers she could have received… and while it could have been easy to take out this frustration on little Nooroo, she decided it would be better to accept the cards she had been dealt. So what if she couldn't fly? She could help others soar. She could bring justice to those betrayed or wronged! She could make her own Justice League if she felt ambitious enough! That was enough motivation for her to hold on to this mysterious brooch Nooroo called a "Miraculous". So she did.

"ALYA, we are LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" she heard her older sister shout as she wrangled the giggling twins.

"I'm coming!"

Nooroo slipped into her pocket and she grabbed her backpack.

_ Collège Françoise Dupont, here I come. _

\-----

As a rule, the Césaire sisters leave as a group in the morning to take the bus to first drop off Etta and Ella and then Nora and Alya part ways to their separate schools. Since today was special though, Nora went with Alya, despite her pleas not to.

"You're just going to embarrass me," Alya muttered. 

Nora laughed at this.

"Well, someone's gotta do it since Mom and Dad aren't around to."

"You make it sound like we're orphans."

"It's not my fault the zoo animals and hotel guests need their food prepped by 6AM so the responsibility," Nora paused for a theatrical effect, "now falls to me."

Alya rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, Alya, have a good day at school. You know I always have your back, no matter how much trouble you get into," Nora said while pounding her fist into her palm.

"I don't get into trouble, it finds me. You of all people know that."

"You're right about that one. Hey check it out, the trains are actually running on time! Looks like you'll make it to class early enough to pick your own seat!"

"That is, if they're not assigned seats."

"You're in the middle of collège, they're not going to assign you seats."

_ I am in my last year of collège, and don't count on it. _

Nora ruffled Alya's hair and gave her a gentle punch in the arm. "Don't worry so much."

In that moment Alya felt something surge through her that nearly startled her. It was Nora's emotions. She smiled. In the past few days since finding Nooroo she had been detecting her family's emotions but for the most part she had been trying to suppress the feelings. She never wanted to violate her sisters' privacy unless it was necessary but sometimes the stronger emotions pushed through no matter how much she tried. Nora cared deeply for her and wanted to be there to protect her from whatever nasty bullies came her way and to be there to stand up for her when the teachers never took her side.

Alya gently nudged her in return with a smile. Time to find her classroom.

\-------------------

Alya walked around the school a little bit before finding her class. Nooroo was right. Emotions were running high for everyone today, oh, oh boy… especially in the room that has her classroom number. She entered hesitantly immediately noticing the teacher was not there yet and only a few students missing. A tiny blonde girl waved in the back.

"Hi! You must be one of the new students! Welcome to Françoise Dupont, I'm Rose, and this is Juleka-"

"Hey," the girl with the long dark hair covering half her face gave a small wave.

"And over there is Ivan, Kim, Max, Alix, Nathanael, Mylene, Nino, Sabrina, Chloe-"

"As if _ I _ need an introduction from you, Unicorn Sparkles," Chloe scoffed. "So who are you, anyway?"

As much as Alya wanted to barf into her mouth after hearing Chloe speak she simply turned back to the original blonde who spoke to her. "I'm Alya, nice to meet you, Rose."

Rose beamed and Chloe rolled her eyes. There were only so many seats left but she chose one from the opposite side of Chloe. Best to keep her distance.

A few minutes later another blonde entered the room, this time, a boy. He looked like he could be as stuck up as Chloe but his emotions said differently. They were muddled feelings so Alya could not distinguish anything concrete but she knew it did not match Chloe's narcissism. However, as soon as Chloe noticed him, she completely changed her persona.

"Oh, ADRIKINS!" She shouted, and jumped out of her seat to drag him to be near her. "I saved this seat especially for you!" she singed, and then looked around the room, as if she was counting. "Let me show you how I run this classroom," she cackled, and took out the chewing gum she was obnoxiously smacking and then stuck it on the last seat available; the one right next to Alya.

Alya gripped her desk. She needed to keep cool, she needed to make a good first impression… but she could not let this slide.

"Hey Chloe," Alya said under her breath as she turned to face her. "What gives?" and pointed to the gum on the seat.

Chloe rolled her eyes once more. "I'm showing my friend Adrien how to put people in their place. What are you going to do about it, newbie?"

Adrien looked at everyone in the room as his face fell.

Everyone in the room was suddenly all a little bit sad. Clearly this is how Chloe had been running the class for a long time. Right as she was about to stand up and tell her off, Adrien gave her eyes that said, "don't bother." And he started to scrape the gum off the empty seat beside her. What a cinnamon roll. The teacher entered the classroom followed by the last, and clearly frantic, student… who just threw a box of macarons across the floor in front of her while tripping over her own feet.

"Adrikins, hurry up or Marinette's not going to make it to her new seat by the time she cleans up her first disaster of the school year," she demanded especially so the girl who was picking up the crumbled macarons could hear.

The gum was not meant to offend Alya at all. It was intended for the clumsy girl who was running late. Chloe was watching eagerly to see her tactful decision to play out while Adrien was still trying to scrape the gum off. It was really stuck.

Marinette finally got up and saw who Chloe's friend "Adrikins was.

"Was that meant for me?"

Adrien jumped from the seat. "No, I mean yes, but I didn't--"

Hurt, Marinette simply stepped in front of him, took a napkin out of her pocket and threw out the gum herself. "I can't believe I got stuck in the same class with Chloe...again."

Alya was about to say something but she got distracted by the emotions in the room again.

Adrien stood there for a second but he walked back the seat in front of Chloe that she had saved for him. Next to him sat a boy with large headphones hanging around his neck.

"Are you really a friend of Chloe's?" the boy next to him asked.

"She's the only friend I've ever had," he replied sullenly.

The boy’s attitude did a 180.

"Dude. You need some new friends and that is starting right now," and he extended his hand. Immediately Adrien's mood went from a 2 to a 10. "My name is Nino and I am now your friend  _ numero dos _ ."

Alya smiled when she felt Adrien's emotions rise more positively.

"You know," Alya said quietly, "He didn't put the gum there. He was trying to take it off."

"A friend of Chloe's? Pft."

"Maybe you could try standing up to her next time. All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!"

"Why didn't you stand up to her, didn't you watch her or Adrien or Sabrina or whoever put the gum on my seat?"

Alya bit back her lip. "You're right, I didn't do much. It's no excuse, but it's my first day and I didn't want to get into trouble."

Marinette's face softened. "What was that from anyway, the triumph of evil or whatever?"

"I'm glad you asked," Alya said, immediately brightening back up. "It's something Majestia said, one of my favorite superheroes!" She pulled out a comic from her backpack so she could see. "Look, that girl is evil," she said pointing to Chloe, "and we are the good guys. We won't let her get away with it next time."

"Easier said than done, don't you think? She likes to make my life miserable."

"You just need a little confidence… and a friend to back you up. Alya, by the way."

"Marinette," she smiled, and broke the only macaron she had left in half and offered the piece to share.

The teacher clapped twice and asked everyone to take their seats.

\----------------

"I told you emotions would be intense today. How are you feeling?" Nooroo asked when they had a moment alone.

"I already know you know how I feel, why do you bother to ask, anyway?"

"Because it's polite," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I definitely feel a bit exhausted. I know you warned me it could tire me out, I might just try to take a nap next period. Honestly, this has been the hardest it has ever been not to stand up to a bully. That Chloe girl is crazy! I don't think I've ever met someone so self-entitled or mean, or bossy, and I have three sisters!"

"What about the girl that sits next to you?"

Alya smiled. "I hope we become real friends. I think she just needs someone to believe in her, that girl has been beaten down by Chloe every day of her life is my guess. It's completely unfair how she seems to have control over the entire class. How does she do that, even over the teachers sometimes!"

"It's probably best if you don't use the butterfly miraculous anymore than you already have today."

"I'm not sure. Nothing has happened so terrible yet that I think I would need to.." Alya trailed off, sensing something on the other side of the lunch room.

She ran up to meet Marinette, who had witnessed… well she witnessed something. All Alya could sense was someone was deeply upset and because she didn't know everyone too well yet she couldn't tell who it was.

Marinette showed her a crumpled piece of paper and whispered "Kim was making fun of Ivan… I think he has a crush on Mylene. Poor guy. Ms. Bustier showed up just in time to prevent Ivan from socking him."

Alya looked up to see Kim smirk.

Was there no end to the bullying? Alya was beyond frustrated. It was one thing for Chloe, an absolute narcissist, to put others down so she could make herself look superior… but why would anyone publicly humiliate someone for a friend they like? She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. The weight of her Miraculous felt like it was going to absorb her soul as she felt Ivan's pain.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

Alya opened her eyes. Marinette was staring, and there were several teachers walking about. She just couldn't do it. She wasn't going to shout at Kim, she wasn't going to demand a teacher to fix the problem, she wasn't even going to beat him up for Ivan because what good would that do? And then, she knew.

"Sorry Marinette, I have to go to the bathroom."

\-------------

"Nooroo, how close do I have to be to someone to give them superpowers?"

"I'm not sure," he said in a worried tone.

Alya huffed. She had to do something. It was now or never.

"Nooroo,  _ transformemoi _ !" Alya whispered in a small shout as she closed the stall. A soft light illuminated her as her head grew bouncy antennae and her T-shirt with jeans changed into a dramatic, asymmetrical dress inspired by the wings of a butterfly. Her eyes grew large and dark, her feet lost her socks and shoes, and in her hand was a wand that held a single white butterfly. It was soft and delicate as it fluttered to her hand. Holding it, she felt her connection to Ivan, and released the butterfly. "Fly away, my little akuma, and transform him!"

The akuma fluttered into a different crumpled piece of paper that was held in Ivan's fist. It turned black, and engulfed Ivan as it took hold and changed his appearance entirely.

____________________

Feeling creative she decided to give Ivan a superhero name when she addressed him.

"Stoneheart, my name is Fée Papiyon, I feel your pain. Your classmate mocked you for something that is precious and I have given you the power to stand up to him. The only thing I ask is to bring him to justice."

"Yes, Fée Papiyon," Stoneheart obeyed, clutching the akuma in his fist.

Alya stayed calm but inside she was screaming. Superpowers truly coming to life, superpowers she had given to someone! She felt Ivan's power surging through him, his strength building and he now towered over anyone who came across him. She could see what he was seeing!

"Kim…" he growled.

__________________

The school shook with each step Stoneheart took.

"Where is KIM?" he shouted, voice scraggled.

Students and teachers started screaming and running about chaotically.

Stoneheart looked down to see Chloe and Sabrina standing there. Through his eyes, Alya nearly cackled, eager to see the look on Chloe's face.

"Is that you, Ivan? You finally grow up to be the monster you really are? Pathetic," she scoffed. Sabrina didn't seem to think so as she clutched Chloe's arm in natural fear. "Seriously Sabrina, we're better than these losers. Let's go."

_ Unbelievable _ , Alya thought to herself.  _ Unbelievable. _

Stoneheart's reaction was not quite as faint. He roared in rage and picked Chloe up with one hand.

"Ack, let me go, you freak!"

"Where. Is. KIM?"

"I'm right here, you big oaf," Kim shouted from down below, and swung a textbook at him. To his dismay, the Ivan-turned-stone-creature only increased in size with each blow he received.

"It's time to teach Kim a lesson," Alya said gingerly, but through her teeth.

___________________________________

  
  


Watching the news intently from his design studio, Gabriel Agreste studied the chaos that appeared to have birthed from Françoise Dupont, the school where he reluctantly agreed to allow his son to attend instead of another year of being homeschooled.

Nathalie," he opened up to his assistant, "take note of every detail of the villain terrorizing Adrien's school."

"Yes, sir."

"I have a feeling this is what I have been looking for but I want to be sure," he said as he turned away from the screen to face the large painting of his wife behind him. "It may even draw out what we had been hoping for all along."

The miniscule of a smile creeped on his lips.

\-----------------------

Two masked heroes bumped into each other on their way to the action.

"I'm Chat Noir, that's it! Chat Noir. And you are?"

"I'm, uh, Madly Clumsy, I'm so sorry."

"Okay,  _ Clumsy _ ," Chat Noir said with a smirk, "I think we're supposed to go take down the monster terrorizing the city, what do you think?" and he took off in a pounce.

"Right, but, hey! Wait for me! I wasn't done talking to you!" Madly Clumsy threw her yo-yo, and this time it actually obeyed her command as she leaped after her new partner.

\--------------

The ability to retaliate against any authority figure and bully that kicked Alya out of every school she had ever attended had her inspired and now that she had a taste of this power she felt exhilarated.

But something was wrong.

The brooch was starting to beep, the wings were losing their glow one by one.This was not something Nooroo had mentioned would happened and in a sudden moment she slipped off the toilet seat she was standing on, hit her head on the side of the stall while catching her balance, and then saw her kwami on the tiled floor.

"Nooroo, what happened?" Alya exclaimed, picking him up, cradling him in the palm of her hand. "What happened? What's wrong? I'm not transformed, you look exhausted--"

"You used your special power, Alya… it has a time limit. And before you transform again, I need to eat something," Nooroo said softly, curling up in her hands.

While Alya was frustrated that this was information that was not given to her previously, she could never be angry at Nooroo, he was incredibly gentle.

"Anything you prefer?" she asked.

"Something sweet, like a macaron, maybe, but anything would be fine."

Looking both ways while exiting the bathroom, she made a dash back to the empty classroom. The box of macaron crumbs Marinette had left at her desk was still there. She presented them to Nooroo. "Thank you," he said as his eyes delighted in the crumbs before him.

"Next time I'll get you a whole cookie," she said, laughing, but Nooroo's eyes said he hoped there wouldn't be a next time.

\------------------

Stoneheart, in the middle of the plaza outside of the school, dropped his transformation and fell to the ground, dropping Chloe from his clutches.

"Ugh, Freak," Chloe yelled at Ivan, who looked extremely confused. "Once my father hears about this you are going to regret---"

But Chloe was interrupted by a boy dressed in black with cat ears who landed in front of her who was followed by a girl dressed in red with black spots. They both had masks.

"And who are you supposed to be, exactly?" she remarked, trying to fix her hair.

"I'm Chat Noir, a superhero ready to protect you from the monster attacking the school!" he said as he offered his hand to help her up.

Ignoring it she replied, "Well, you're a little late for that, don't you think?" she pointed to Ivan, who still looked dazed.

"Oh," was all his response was. He looked at Mady Clumsy for answers.

Madly Clumsy studied her surroundings. The crowd was coming out of hiding hesitantly, all staring at Ivan. She walked toward him to offer her hand. "Are you okay, Ivan?" she asked.

"My head hurts, I don't even remember what happened… and how do you know my name?"

Madly Clumsy gulped, "Uh well, you see, well,--"

And she saw Alya ahead of her, exiting the school doors. Their eyes met. Immediately, Madly Clumsy stood up straight. Madly Clumsy wasn't her name. She was a superhero now, who needed a superhero name… she would think of something eventually.

As she helped Ivan to his feet she asked him, "One of your classmates told me something happened to you, it looks like some kind of superpower manifested in you while you were upset. You don't remember anything?"

He shook his head.

"Did you see a butterfly anywhere?"

"A butterfly?" Chloe sputtered. "What kind of hero do you think you are, anyway? You were too late. Some loser hero you are."

Sabrina, not wanting to appear out of Chloe's good graces, stood up from the bushes a few feet away and yelled, "Chloe's right, you're just some girl in spots, are you supposed to be a ladybug or something?"

She turned her head. So be it, she thought to herself. "That's right, Sa-, I mean sir, I mean, young lady," she stuttered, "My name is Ladybug. Yes. Ladybug. And I will get to the bottom of this. C'mon, Chat Noir. We need to talk."

"Yes, Milady," Chat Noir replied and dutifully followed her out of sight.

"They helped you up, Ivan, but that didn't win her over, did it?"

Alya blinked.

Kim was still there, and Chloe. Even after the so-called superheroes left, they were continuing to poke fun at him. No doubt the teachers were going to send him to detention. It was completely unfair.

"Nooroo, did they defeat my akuma, is that why my transformation fell?"

"No," he said, still munching on the macaron crumbs. "You can detransform to recharge while your akuma is still in play, but if you stay transformed too long, you will detransform unwillingly and lose your connection to your akuma."

They both looked up, searching for the butterfly that seemed to have disappeared.

"I think your akuma is still out there, and that can be dangerous. You will need to find it, or it may multiply and you will have zero control of what could happen!"

_ Oh boy.  _ Alya wasn't prepared for that.

Curious about her potential counterparts she asked, "What about those two who showed up? Do they have kwamis too?"

"They probably have the black cat and the ladybug miraculous," he answered dutifully, but refrained from saying more.

"One thing is for sure, this school year is not going to be boring," Alya remarked, and left to find her new friend, Marinette. She guessed she went home, which she learned today, is right above the best bakery in Paris!

\------------------

Marinette indeed, had returned home, but only moments before Alya walked through the door.

When she entered the bakery she easily recognized her new friend's complex rollercoaster of emotions. She was extremely stressed but also relieved, but also overwhelmed, but also...embarrassed? There was a lot going on that she could not make out.

"Hi, are you Mrs. Cheng?"

"Depends on who's asking," Mrs. Cheng said with a wink.

"I'm Alya, a friend of Marinette's! I'm one of the new students in her class."

"Pleasure to meet you, Alya! And you can go ahead and call me Sabine. I'm a little busy with some customers but I'm sure Marinette will be back soon!"

Alya revealed a slight perplexity in her facial expression but went ahead and sat on one of the stools facing the window. They must not have heard the chaos going on before. Then again, she couldn't remember seeing Marinette among the chaos after she destransformed.

"Marinette dear! I didn't see you come in before! Your friend Alya is here," Sabine gestured to the window where she was sitting.

"Uh, yeah! Sorry I didn't say hi when I got back, the school closed early and--"

"For what? On the first day?"

"Oh! Yeah, there was like, a Super Villain, or something like that… Ivan turned into a monster and was attacking everyone!"

"Well, what happened?" Sabine looked extremely troubled with a dash of doubt.

"Well, these two superheroes showed up but they," Marinette suddenly sighed, "they didn't really do anything… but Ivan isn't a monster anymore so that's good?"

"I'm going to call the school to find out more about this but for now it's probably best if you stay home… Alya, do your parents know you're here?"

Alya's eyes widened. She had been so focused on Marinette's description of the events that occurred earlier. Super Villain? Clearly Ivan was NOT the villain… and neither was she! How could anyone say something like that?

"Actually, I was just going to call my sister, Nora… we were both going to pick up our younger sisters from school but she just texted me that she already picked them up so I don't really have to go home just yet," Alya shrugged. She loved her sisters but she wanted a little time away from to assess everything.

"Are both of your parents still working?"

"Yeah, Monday is a long day for both of them, but I'll be going home soon."

"Well you're free to stay as long as you like, but be sure to call your parents to tell them where you are."

"No problem, Mrs. Cheng- I will text them right now."

"If you want, you can come upstairs and we can finish our homework early with some snacks?" Marinette suggested.

"Awesome, girl!" Alya said with more enthusiasm than she really had. "There is some stuff we did today that I hadn't even gone over yet at my last school so I could use a partner."

Marinette beamed. While most of her classmates loved her, she did not feel exceptionally close to any of them. Chloe had put her down for so long that the idea of a close friend was almost daunting, but exciting too. There was just a lot going on right now and she wasn't sure she could handle it all! But for now, with the super villain at bay, she could spend time with the girl who'd soon become her best friend.

  
  


__________________

"So what do you think of pretty boy?"

"Who?"

"You know, the blonde who you thought was putting gum on your seat?"

Marinette huffed. "Didn't he say he was Chloe's friend?"

"Chloe claimed she was his friend, I think that says something, doesn't?"

"You know what? You're right. She wouldn't want to claim to be anyone's friend unless she'd get something out of it. It has to be more than the fact that he's pretty."

"You admit he's pretty!"

"What! No I didn't! I did not! He's handsome, sure," Marinette's face burned, "NO, I mean, HE LOOKS FAMILIAR OKAY," she exhaled, and then her eyes widened. "I think I know who he is!"

"His name is Adrien, if that helps."

"Adrien  _ Agreste _ ! Only the son of the most famous fashion designer in all of Paris and my idol, Gabriel Agreste! Now I've ruined my chances at becoming a fashion designer myself, haven't I?" and her head met the table with a thump. "I'm hopeless," she muffled.

"Girl, you have nothing to worry about, honestly. That boy is a pure cinnamon roll."

"A what?"

"You live in a bakery, you should know what a cinnamon roll is!"

Marinette looked like she was trying to decipher calculus.

"Okay, I told you, he was only trying to get the gum off your chair- he actually seems like a very sweet dude. I'm sure he wants nothing more than to be friends with you."

"You think?"

"I know," Alya said confidently, with her hand over her chest, over her Miraculous.

"I hope you're right," she said with a doubtful smile.

\-----------

Adrien wasn't expecting his father to be eating dinner with him tonight. Ever since his mother disappeared, the only times Gabriel ever dined with him was if he had run out of work to do that day which was nearly never, or if they had someone over that they needed to impress. Gabriel hardly needed to impress anyone.

But there he was, at the far end of the table, waiting for him.

"You're late," He said without a note of disappointment or anger.

"Sorry, Father," Adrien answered, downcast. "It won't happen again!" he said suddenly, realizing his one chance of freedom might be taken away from him over a single mistake.

"That's quite all right. Under the circumstances, you are forgiven."

"Thank you, Father."

Adrien sat down, unsure if it was a good idea to describe his day or to simply eat in silence. It had become increasingly more challenging to read his father's emotions to figure out what choices to make in front of him.

"However, due to the circumstances, I should consider taking you out of school entirely."

"Please don't, Father!" Adrien's eyes were wide and anxious. "I made a new friend today and I want to make more."

Gabriel continued to eat his dinner silently, and Adrien was unable to tell if his plea was being ignored or if his father was mulling it over.

"Actually, more than one," he said more to himself, with a small smile.

"If you keep up with all of your extracurriculars with ease, you may continue attending Françoise Dupont."

"I will, Father! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"Tell me about what happened at school today, I could only see so much from the news."

\---------------

"I know trouble has a habit of finding you, Alya, but still, this is almost unbelievable!"

"Well, at least this time the trouble wasn't about me?" Alya shrugged her shoulders in an unconvincing manner.

Her parents looked at each other. They wanted to believe her.

"Ugh, Mom, I didn't get myself involved. I really wanted to punch that bully in the face, but I didn't. I swear! I held myself back, this time."

"We understand that, honey, but today was different. It wasn't a bully terrorizing the school, it was a monster. We just want to make sure that you'll be safe at this school."

"It wasn't really a monster, that's why I wasn't scared. It was just a kid standing up for himself, like I do! Except he had these supernatural powers, I thought it was really cool, actually."

Alya didn't wait to hear her parents' response. She went back to her room. Nora was laid back on her bed with her hands behind her head.

"So? Did you take down the monster with a right hook or a left?"

"How many times do I have to explain, Ivan was not, IS not, a monster!"

"Whoa, sorry. Chill, okay?" Nora sat up. " I was just trying to lighten up the mood. I mean, what are the odds a super villain attacks your school on your first day? It's just crazy."

"Ugh," Alya said, trying not to roll her eyes. She knew her sister just wanted to make sure she was okay. She changed into her pajamas and flumped into bed. "It was kind of crazy," she finally answered, "but I did make a friend today."

"That's my girl," Nora smiled and threw a pillow at her face.

\-------------------------

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! I am Nadja Chamack, live with Mayor Bourgeois!"

"While there may be a super villain threat against Paris, I assure you, we have it all under control! There will be a police officer on every block and we are doing everything we can to keep Paris safe until this monster is caught!"

"You heard him, folks! And it looks like everyone is meant to go back to work and school per usual, but keep an eye out for trouble! Next on is the weather this week, looks like we have a forty percent chance of rain--"

"You heard 'em, ladies. School is still on, lets all get dressed," Nora said confidently in order to keep the twins from worrying.

As much as Alya thought it was insane Paris decided to go back to normal, plenty of cities around the world did the same thing with whatever super villain and super hero occupied there. She was grateful, in fact, to go back to school. It's not like she was really a villain, nothing could get worse unless she did something wrong.

\------------

When she got to class she noticed there were still damages at the school that to be fixed, but nothing was permanently destroyed. It didn't change the fact that everyone blamed Ivan. Everyone avoided him, even Kim laid off him. It didn't seem too bad until Chloe spotted him.

"So, Stoneheart, you better not lose your temper again or you'll just become an even bigger loser than you already are!"

Alya clenched her fists. Ivan at first was electing to ignore Chloe and just stared at the floor.

"Did you hear me, Stoneheart? If the only way you can admit you have a crush on a girl is by trampling everyone else in sight, you're pathetic. You'll never when any girl's heart, that's for sure. Come on, Sabrina. We don't have time for this loser."

Chloe pivoted on her heel and walked right past Ivan while Sabrina followed, albeit a bit hesitantly.

Alya gasped. Her akuma… it was fluttering above Ivan! And it wasn't alone.

"Nooroo, I think we have go!"

Alya ran as fast as she could to.. Oh, the janitor's closet, that would have to do!

\-------------------

"Nooroo, I don't understand, I didn't create that many akumas, how are there so many out there right now? Will they multiply Stoneheart’s power?"

"Ladybug didn't get rid of the akuma's power with her yo-yo, and you didn't release it. It's possible that it multiplied over night and now that your akuma as instilled a large panic into everyone, anyone is susceptible to its power."

"Ivan is akumatized without me? Is that even possible? And the others, would I be able to control them if I transform?" Alya asked, feeling a bit of panic herself.

"Unlikely. Your best chance is to control your original host, but you will need Ladybug to catch the rest."

Alya's face fell. She got ahead of herself, and into trouble, as usual. She could think quickly though. Next time she wouldn't let it come to this. She can learn from her mistakes.

"Okay Nooroo,  _ transformemoi _ !"

Alya closed her eyes and absorbed the emotion in the school, focusing on Ivan alone. She was calm and collected. She reached out to Ivan with her voice.

"Stoneheart, it is I, Fée Papiyon, once more. You have the power to right the wrong that has been inflicted upon you. Find Chloe and bring her to justice!"

He let out a roar while among the student body the loudest shriek came from Chloe.

"Okay, I take it back, Ladybug, save me! Where is Ladybug? Ugh, just put me down already, you monster!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Marinette was running late to school again and had only just stumbled through the door.

"It's Ivan again," said Adrien, who was standing protectively in front of her. "Find a safe place to hide!"

"Alya was right, you are pretty--"

"What?"

"I mean you're pretty RIGHT, yes?  _ CORRECT _ ,  **CONFIRMED** , I am leaving  _ now _ ," Marinette nearly tripped over herself making her way to the janitor's closet, but it was locked. "At least Alya didn't have to see that disaster," she said under her breath as she ran off.

Alya chuckled as quietly as she could.

Adrien, on the other hand, ran off in the opposite direction.

_______________

"Tikki, I don't know if I can do this. I failed the last time, what now?"

"You were chosen to do this! And you can. Paris is depending on you!"

"What if I fail again?"

"You didn't fail the last time, anyway, I think the holder of the Butterfly Miraculous must have made a mistake. Don't worry. You will capture the akuma and release it, and the Ladybug Miraculous will fix everything back to the way it was before!"

"You mean everything?"

"Everything since the akuma first was released!"

More screaming echoed from outside the bathroom door along with a faint "Where is Ladybug?"

The new superhero took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she believed her kwami or in herself, but something had to be done. There was no one else. She was chosen. Paris needed Ladybug. 

"Tikki, _ transformemoi _ !"

_______________

"It's time to take her to the center of town, Stoneheart. We need everyone to learn a lesson, don't we?"

Stoneheart burst through the school's walls, shattering every window on the side of the building.

If Alya managed to get Stoneheart in the center of town, she could get a message out to Paris, and she would definitely lure the Ladybug girl and black cat kid out from wherever they were. She started this mess and she needed to fix it.

Of course, she didn't know going to the center of the city was completely unnecessary because Ladybug and Chat Noir were already at the school attempting evacuation and damage control. There were multiple students turning into the same sort of monster Ivan had become and the chaos was only increasing.

"Chat Noir, we need to find Ivan! If we can stop him, I think we can stop the rest!"

"It's impossible to tell who's who, my lady!"

"Ladybug took a moment to absorb everything going on around her. Everyone was running around or trying to hide and finally her eyes scanned to find Mylene, her eyes shut and body shaking, hiding behind an open door of the science classroom.

She walked up to her and spoke gently, "You're Mylene, right?"

Mylene's eyes opened and she nodded quickly.

"In order for me to stop this, I'm going to need your help. Do you think you could do that?"

"Why do you need my help, Ladybug? I'm not a superhero."

Ladybug smiled. "I used to think that about myself, you know, But don't worry, you don't need to be a superhero to help. You know the boy, Ivan?"

Mylene nodded.

"I think he's upset because he's embarrassed, but he also cares a lot about you. I need to figure out which one of these rock monsters is him and you are the key."

"You want to use me as bait?!"

"He won't hurt you, Mylene. The only person he is angry with is Chloe, and Kim."

"You don't know that, Ladybug," she said, scooting further back into the wall.

Ladybug sighed and bit her lip. "You're right, I don't actually know that, but I know I might be able to find him without you. Please, Mylene. I will protect you."

Mylene looked into the earnest eyes of the masked girl before her and then the chaos erupting behind her.

"Okay," she said with a small amount of confidence.

"Yes! Let's go," Ladybug said, wrapping her arms around her and swung her yo-yo with her other arm to get to higher ground. "Stoneheart," she cried, "I know you don't want to hurt anyone, especially not  _ Mylene _ !"

Stoneheart, quite the distance away from the school already, turned his head.

Meanwhile, at the school, none of the rock monsters were taking notice and it wasn't going to be long before Chat Noir would wear out.

"I really thought--"

"Look, Ladybug!" Mylene whispered, pointing to the rumbling against the buildings that were blocks away.

"There you are."

  
  


_______________

Before Alya knew it, she lost her akuma. Ladybug and Chat Noir had broken the object it enveloped and they had released the butterfly from its powers. Everyone was back inside the school which had not a shred of damage. Eager to see the final turn of events she detransformed, gently placed Nooroo in her pocket with a cookie, and ran to the closest railing that overlooked the center of the school.

Ivan and Mylene were holding hands and Kim looked apologetic. The chaos and destruction appeared to never have occurred. Alya smiled. Maybe she looked like a villain to the rest of Paris but her actions did something good in the long run.

"Come out, Nooro," Alya patted her pocket. "I know you feel that I might be using the Butterfly Miraculous for evil, or at least, personal gain… but look!"

Nooroo perched on the railing hesitantly. Alya's classmates were walking arm-in-arm. Even Kim and Ivan were smiling at one another. The only person who looked grouchy was Chloe, but Nooroo knew that didn't bother anyone, let alone Alya.

"I have never been afraid to stand up for myself or to defend my friends but it's gotten me into endless amounts of trouble," she said, watching Ladybug and Chat Noir swing their way back to wherever they came from. "With you, I can help others without the risk of getting expelled, or worse."

Nooroo didn't say anything for a little while. He was studying the emotion of his master, as well as the other Miraculous holders that defeated the akuma.

"You might be protected for a short time, Alya, but Ladybug and Chat Noir will undoubtedly take the Butterfly Miraculous away from you in the end. When they find you, you may not be able to protect yourself," he paused a beat, "You will always be at risk."

"As long as I don't tell anyone and don't get caught, I think we're safe," she said with a wink.

Nooroo sighed. He was grateful his master meant well and treated him with a kindness he had not known for a long time but no matter her intentions, he worried for her, and the fate of her Miraculous. Everyone believes themselves to be the hero of their own story but for Nooroo? He seemed to always end up with a villain.

\-------------------

"You did it, Ladybug," Chat said, walking up to her. "You saved Paris."

"We did it," she said, soaking in what just happened. "Chat Noir, was it?"

"That's right, my lady," he said with a slight grin, offering to take her hand.

Her earrings beeped.

"Sorry kitty, can't have you or anyone else finding out my identity," she winked. "Bug out!" and she took off with her yo-yo.

"Whoever she is under that mask," Chat Noir breathed, "I'm in love." His ring beeped. "Well we can't have this cat out of the bag either," he laughed to himself and then leaped toward an empty alley.

His transformation dropped with a bright flash and a tiny kwami spiraled out into an open trashcan that sat across from him.

"I'm exhausted," it whined. "I'm going to sleep in this wonderful bed of smelly goodness forever," he said, snuggling in whatever was rotting in the rubbish.

"Not if you want any Camembert," his chosen said in a sing-song voice.

The tiny black cat shaped creature popped up, resting on the rim of the trashcan. "Is it gooey?"

"Well it's been in my pocket all day long, I would be suprised if it wasn't!" He smirked in mild disgust. "You're such a pig, Plagg!"

"It's a small price to pay, Adrien!" he snapped as he gulped the entire rind whole. "Gooey goodness," he sighed contently in Adrien's hands.

Adrien smiled at how gross and cute this tiny being could be, but quickly tucked him into his pocket.

"I have to get back to school before anyone notices, come on!"

\--------------

"That was a close call, Marinette! One more beep and everyone would have known who you were!"

"I know, Tikki, I'm sorry--"

"But you also did it! You proved today you are an amazing Ladybug and I am really proud of you. You caught the akuma! You returned Paris back to normal! You did a good job!"

"You really think so?"

The tiny red kwami nodded while munching on the macaron her chosen had provided her.

Marinette beamed.

"But you should probably head back to school before someone notices you're not there," Tikki said causually.

Marinette's eyes turned into saucers. "Right!" She flung her purse, catching Tikki in it who was not yet finished with her macaron. "Time to go!"

\----------

"Alya, you're okay!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I couldn't find you earlier, with everything going on. I thought maybe you had turned into one of the monsters," Marinette explained.

"No worries, girl. No monster here. It's over, anyway, isn't it? I uh, got stuck in a closet so all I know is hearsay. You get where the action was?" she asked a pinch too eagerly.

"Yes! I mean no, I wasn't there, but it's over! Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day. Real life villains come with real life superheroes I guess!"

"You're right about that," Alya replied, her eagerness dimming down.

"I thought you might be a little more excited, miss Majestia," Marinette teased.

"Oh believe me, I am thrilled! Paris is finally more than the tourist trap I thought we moved to a couple of years ago. It's just, to me, I'm not really sure who the villain really is."

Marinette stopped walking for a moment. "What do you mean? Ivan turned into a monster against his will only to terrorize the city! Whoever did that," she sputtered, "is obviously someone who only wants trouble."

Alya did her best to hide her visceral reaction to the word "trouble".

"I mean, maybe they only gave him powers so he could defend himself. He was being teased by Kim and Chloe, like, all week."

"That might be true, but revenge isn't right. It just seems like whoever wanted to help Ivan really only wanted to cause chaos."

Alya was silent. She couldn't defend herself without sounding suspicious., even if Marinette had it all wrong. She had no idea what she went through to finally be here, and to have Nooroo! This wasn't revenge, this was about justice.

"Did you see how Ladybug saved me?" they heard Chloe brag to a group of students returning to school. She flipped her hair back. "Ladybug obviously knows who's worth protecting!"

Marinette and Alya both rolled their eyes, with their gazes meeting. They both laughed. At least they knew who the real enemy at school was.

"What are you laughing at, new girl? Are you jealous Ladybug saved me instead of you?"

Alya scoffed, "As if, Chloe."

"You probably were too busy crying scared with Miss Klutz weren't you?"

Marinette bit her lip.

"Oh, you got turned into pathetic little rock monsters like Ivan did, huh? Predictable, utterly predictabl'--"

"That's enough, Chloe!" Marinette shouted abruptly, catching some attention from some of their classmates. Chloe did stop, but only out of surprsie.

"Nobody talks to me, or my best friend that way, not even you." Marinette took a deep breath, "Not anymore."

"Yeah, whatever, Dupain-Cheng," she huffed, mostly to herself, as she walked away. Their classmates stared in awe.

"I'm impressed, Marinette! Not a single stutter!"

"From now on, I'm not letting her put me down. Tomorrow, we're going to sit wherever we want in class."

It seemed like this determination came almost out of nowhere but Alya was here for it.

"How about behind pretty boy?"

Marinette's confidence drooped. "I still don't know how to say sorry to him."

"Well, you could just tell him right now. Looks like he's about to leave," Alya pointed to the main doors.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Marinette winced.

"No way, girl, you are making friends with this boy starting right  _ now _ ," Alya insisted, pushing her new best friend ahead until she tripped directly into Adrien's backside.

\------------

Adrien turned around to find a frozen Marinette.

"Come on, girl, you got this!" Alya whispered to herself with eager eyes.

"You might be pushing her too hard," Nooroo said in an equal tone of voice by her ear.

This girl officially claimed me as her best friend and now I am helping her make friends with the other new kid! What's wrong with that?"

"You might be able to read their emotions but that doesn't mean you have a responsibility for their choices."

Alya pushed her glasses closer to her brow and elected to put Nooroo's comment in a small compartment in her brain labelled, "Not Now".

\--------------

Marinette gained back her composure.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you," she said quickly facing the ground in between them," I thought we could use a do-over, from the first day of class." Marinette breathed in and looked up to face her classmate. "Hi. My name is Marinette!"

Adrien unleashed the sweetest smile. "Adrien," he returned, and his smile faded a bit. "I am sorry for what happened before, I was trying to get the gum off of your seat that Chloe put there... I had never seen her like that before and she was kind of the only person I knew in the class right then, I didn't think on my first day of school--"

"No worries at all--wait, your first day of school? Like, ever?"

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly, "Anyway, I hope we can be friends?"

"A-absolutely!"

The sky let out a crack of thunder and droplets began pelting down onto the pavement. They were at the front steps of the school and both saw a sleek dark vehicle pull up. Adrien pulled an umbrella out of his bag and saw Marinette's look of disappointment at the sky. She didn't have to walk far, but Adrien didn't know that as he offered his umbrella without saying a word. Before Marinette could even think to refuse his offer he was already waving goodbye behind the window in the backseat.

She waved back after opening the umbrella, which immediately closed in her face.

Alya faceplanted into her hands. It was like watching a movie unfold. Right as she was about to jump in to help her, Marinette managed to fix the umbrella, and waved back at Adrien, laughing nervously with her cheeks deeply pink. Within seconds he was gone and Marinette was still standing there, waving, and blinking repeatedly.

Alya was grinning as she walked up to her friend's side. "So? All good?"

"Y-yeah," she managed.

Alya felt a huge surge of multiple emotions coming from her friend, and while she could not decipher all of them, she did recognize one, and could not stop herself from grinning as they walked their way to the bakery sharing the umbrella. Those two kids were perfect for each other. Everything about this school year seemed to be looking up.

Nooroo, on the other hand, felt incredibly uneasy. Alya meant well, but she liked to meddle an  _ awful _ lot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! Let me know what you think, lol. I appreciate any kudos or comments you leave! 
> 
> Fée Papiyon is a combination of French and Haitian Creole for "butterfly fairy", at least, according to google translate, more or less.
> 
> Also, who's excited for the NYC special supposedly airing in September? 
> 
> This will be an approximate episode-by-episode series, with an underlying plot and I am sorry I cannot guarantee a schedule of when chapters will be completed (the first chapter was so long, omg), but it is fun to write so rest assured I am working on it :) 
> 
> I have mapped out approximately two "seasons" for this, so I promise, it IS going somewhere. I just hope I painted the set up well enough in this first chapter, I know I left a lot up to your imagination.


End file.
